


First Time, for a Second Time

by BertholdvonMoosburg



Series: Drabbles and Prompts [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comfort, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Nesting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Underage, Omega/Omega, Supportive Katsuki Yuuri, discussion of sex, secondary gender trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BertholdvonMoosburg/pseuds/BertholdvonMoosburg
Summary: I've been wanting to play with the notion of an ABO scenario where the Alpha... hates being Alpha, and identifies as Omega. Despite the opportunities for angst this presents, my poor heart wanted something sweet and supportive.Also, this was written in about an hour flat, so please be merciful, lol.





	First Time, for a Second Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoolDoggo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolDoggo/gifts).



> I've been wanting to play with the notion of an ABO scenario where the Alpha... hates being Alpha, and identifies as Omega. Despite the opportunities for angst this presents, my poor heart wanted something sweet and supportive. 
> 
> Also, this was written in about an hour flat, so please be merciful, lol.

"Make sure you stack lots of pillows at the head of the bed, Yura. You want a nice, safe-feeling nest all around, but you need somewhere you can lean against too."

Yuri nodded, grabbing another 4 pillows from the closet and bringing them over to the bed. "Like this?" he asked, trying to stack them on top of the pillows already there.

"Yeah, you've got it! We're almost done, or at least my omega side is feeling fairly content. How about you?"

Yuri paused. A confused welter of emotions, both normal ones and the ones driven by unfamiliar hormones swimming around in his veins, made it hard to tell _what_ he felt. "I... I don't think so? I've got an itchy, anxious feeling but I don't know what about." He growled in frustration.

Yuuri smiled and climbed into the nearly-finished next, holding his arms out. Yuri wanted to resist, wanted to figure out what was _wrong_ , but the sight of his love beckoning him was impossible to ignore. He snuggled into Yuuri's arms and gave a long, deep sigh. Yuuri's fingers brushed across his forehead, tucking his long hair behind his ears.

Small kisses dotted his crown. Yuri inhaled deeply and tried to focus on the soothing cherrywood scent of his mate. Thank _god_ the hormones hadn't changed that at least. Most omegas found the heat scents of other omegas unpalatable, but Yuuri's scent was everything he wanted, as usual. As a teenager, his alpha hormones had made the older omega impossibly alluring and he'd covered his desires over with mockery, scorn, and shouting, hating himself for his cruelty, hating the aggressiveness, _hating himself_. 

Now, though, he could relax into the musky, slightly sweet scent and find some calm.

"First heat is always hard, Yura," Yuuri said soothingly. "Your body is suddenly overwhelmed with desires you can't control or resist, and you don't know how your omega side is going to handle it. I know you've had ruts before, but this will be very different, probably. The urge to nest, to be filled, even to become pregnant. It's pretty strong. I'm used to it now, so I'll be able to control myself better and take care of you. I'll make sure you stay hydrated and I _promise_ I will keep you safe." Warm hands held him close.

Yuri looked up at his mate. "I'm sorry you won't have an alpha to mate you like you want." His lip trembled almost imperceptibly.

"Shhh, Yura. I have you. You're everything I want. I'm glad I still smell good to you, because you still smell _amazing_ to me. Every heat and rut we've shared, your scent turned just the slightest bit acrid. I always knew something was wrong. You were so bitter after a rut, and I never knew what to do. It almost made my omega frantic, every time. We've never had a typical alpha/omega relationship, but now your scent isn't off. It's _you_ , but stronger and richer and more enticing than you've ever been. I'd trade this scent right now for every rut in my whole lifetime and not regret it." He bent and met Yuri's lips softly in a kiss that deepened until they were both breathing a bit heavily.

"Besides," Yuuri continued, flushing, "we've got all the best toys two world champion skaters can afford. I'm really looking forward to the thigh harnesses we found. I'm going to fuck you and fill you right up like your omega will demand, but the idea of, um, us fucking each other at the same time sounds... _really_ good. And I want you to be able to feel an alpha's cock in you."

The thought made Yuri squirm in their nest. He noticed an unfamiliar damp sensation between his legs and stiffened in his mate's arms. 

"Yura, what's wrong?" Yuuri asked, his scent turning concerned.

"I... I think I've made some slick..." Yuri stammered.

"Yura!" Yuuri nuzzled into the scent glands at his neck. "I'm so glad! The hormones must be kicking in! You have a few hours yet, probably, before your heat begins fully, but that's such a good sign!"

Yuri relaxed and snuggled back into his mate's embrace. They'd been unsure how his body would respond to the hormones. Common suppressants simply held a heat or rut at bay, everyone had those. Medication to halt production of alpha hormones entirely were more unpredictable, and even more so the effect of the other secondary's hormones on a body not biologically primed for them. The endocrinologist had warned them that there was no way to tell how Yuri's body would accept the injections of omega hormones or how his heat would play out.

He nuzzled Yuuri's scent glands, stretching up to reach. A part of him that he'd pushed away for most of his life began to purr, pleased and proud. Slick! Just like his mate! Just like any omega! 

Impulsively, he threw his arms around Yuuri. _His_ Yuuri, _his_ mate. The omega who loved him for the omega he was. Who was going to look after him and protect him like he'd wanted his whole life, no matter how much he'd buried it. Warm hands stroked his back and he basked in the comfort of cherrywood scent.

They simply lay there together for a long while, enjoying the closeness that the nest emphasised and the richness of their mingled scents. Before too long they would have to leave the nest for their final pre-heat preparations, moving the bottles of sports drink and the energy bars to the bedside table, and drawing the scent-blocking curtains over the door and windows of their condo. But for now, all that they needed was to be together.

"Yura?" Yuuri asked softly as the sun began to set, throwing the room into a deep rose gold glow. "What do you think of the nest now?"

He considered. The itchy feeling from before was gone. "It feels like it's done now. But it didn't before, and we haven't done anything to it since. What... why does it feel different now?"

Yuuri kissed him again, soft as cherry petals in the breeze. "It never feels complete to me until I've been in it with you and scented it. I guess you're the same. My wonderful omega, who's built such a perfect nest for us. I can't wait to spend tomorrow with you."

Yuri returned his kiss. 

For the first time ever, he was looking forward to sharing his mate's heat. It would be awkward, he was sure. They would fumble and get things wrong at times. But it was his first heat, and he couldn't wait. It would be perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Where is Victor in this, you may ask? I don't know. He's off fucking Chris. He's running a training camp in Moscow. He's dead. He's landed a one-in-a-lifetime opportunity to star in a blockbuster film as Sir Not Appearing in this Fic. Pick whatever you like best. Point being, he's rather irrelevant to this story.


End file.
